


For Little Princess

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Shiho Is Their Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta is out for his five days trip to Japan. Taeyong was left alone with their little Princess.





	For Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday special for my one and only Yutae Dad, Daddy Taeyong. :)

 

 

"Daddy?" Little Shiho peeks from the door of Taeyong and Yuta's shared room. Taeyong turned his head around and urged his baby girl to come inside. Shiho happily skipped inside, her straight long hair swaying side by side, carrying her favorite octopus doll that her Papa gave her during her fifth birthday.

"What does my baby girl wants?" Taeyong asked as he carried the little girl on his lap. Shiho clutches her arm on her Daddy's neck and hugged him tight.

"Shiho wants Daddy to braid her hair." Shiho said cutely and pouts. Taeyong was easily melted from her cuteness but there's a state of panic that's starting to build up in his head: He doesn't know how to braid her hair; Heck, he doesn't even know how to tie it up.

"Princess, can you hold on for a minute? Daddy's gonna make a call okay?" Taeyong excused himself as he carried his daughter from his lap to the chair.

"But Daddy!"

"Just a minute, Princess. Okay?" Taeyong picked up his phone and dialled the only person who can help him in this situation.

 

 

 

 _"Moshi moshi"_ Yuta's voice makes Taeyong shivers and feels so excited at the same time. He called him maybe because Yuta is the only one who can braid hair perfectly. Also, it's Yuta's expertise and he always do it not only to their daughter but also to his younger sister, Haruna when they were young.

"Yukkuri... help!" He can hear Yuta trying to control his laughter from the other line. Even though he was only gone for five days, he missed his husband so much and it makes Taeyong wanna hug him and scold him for laughing at him. _"What does Princess Shiho wants this time?"_

"She wants me to braid her hair. I don't know how." Yuta couldn't control anymore and he laughed out loud on the phone. Taeyong turned his head around to see his Princess glaring at him with a pout. "Come on, Yuta.. She's glaring at me. She looks like you when you found out that I ate your Takoyaki."

 _"Oh, she's scary enough. Okay.. okay.. first, you need to get a comb and comb her hair. Then, part out your starting sections and seperate it into three equal sections."_ Yuta started while Taeyong is taking down notes. _"Then hold three strands on your hand. Grab the left one in your left, the center in between the thumb and index finger of your right hand and right strands between your right palm and the last three fingers of your right hand."_

 

"Daddy! Why are you taking so long?" Shiho whines on the chair and starts kicking her feet. Taeyong covered the phone for Yuta not to hear (he couldn't let Yuta tease him again) and whispered to his daughter. "Just a second, Princess."

 _"God Taeyong, you're so scared of her. I'm dying here from laughter."_ Too late, Yuta heard everything and his face gone red. "Sure sure, can you tell me a bit faster?"

 _"Okay, then.. move the right strand to the center and then the left. Then add hair to the right strand and do the same thing again with the left strands. Continue doing it and then tie it with the hair tie."_ Taeyong closed the note and looked back at his daughter again. "Thanks Yukkuri. When is your flight?"

 _"Tomorrow at three in the morning. Better be there on time or I'll kick your ass if you made me wait."_ Taeyong snickered and Yuta raised his voice. _"I'm serious, Lee Taeyong!"_

"Okay okay, I'll be there on time! Geez. Take care of yourself and our baby boy, okay? I love you."

 _"Love you too... Baby boy is such a strong kicker. He kicks so hard that I can't eat well. Say hi to Princess for me and tell her that I love her and I miss her so much."_ Taeyong put the speaker on so he can let their daughter hear. "Princess, it's Papa... Yukkuri, you can tell her now."

_"Geez, do I need to repeat? Hi Princess! Papa's going home soon. I bought you another Mr. Octi and he's color purple!"_

"Thank you Papa!!! I miss you Papa! Make me some Takoyaki when you come home please? Daddy's are good but I love yours the most!" Taeyong can imagine Yuta beam with pride as he finally beats Taeyong in cooking one food. _"Sure, Princess. I love you."_

 

"I love you too!" Shiho said cutely that made Yuta and Taeyong's heart melt.

 

"Yukkuri?"

 

_"Hmm?"_

 

"Can you buy me a manga there?" Taeyong turned the speaker off just in case. _"What manga?"_

 

"A hentai one.."

 

 _"WHAT!?? LEE TAEYO-"_ And Taeyong ended the call with a laugh and he faced his Princess then carried her on his lap again. He tried his best to follow what Yuta told him and it ended up with a messy output. Shiho looks at the mirror, grabs the little tiara and placed it on the crown of her head. Taeyong picked up his phone and took a photo on his pretty little Princess to share it with his husband.

 

 

 **Yongie:** Look at Princess, isn't she pretty?

**Attached photo**

 

 **Yukkuri:** She looks like me. Glad that she had my genes.

 

 **Yongie:** Shut up Nakamoto. She looks like me.

 

 **Yukkuri:** Oh really? Why does she looks like a Japanese Princess? Huh?

 

 **Yongie:** FINE! But she still have some features from me, okay? ADMIT IT!

 

 **Yukkuri:** :P

 

 **Yongie:** >:P

 

 **Yukkuri:** And you owe me something Lee. You have some guts to cut me off! sjfjaifkegjw

 

 

"Daddy!!!!" Taeyong looked down to see his little Princess calling him. Taeyong smiled when she climbed on his lap and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Daddy! It's ugly but I like it!" She said and goes down to run towards her room.

 

"Yuta's right, she got his looks.. and his attitude."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *hides again*


End file.
